


The Truth

by Enamourous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamourous/pseuds/Enamourous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby finds out about Sam and Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

Bobby never knew the truth about the boys until after he died.

After the fact, when he thought about it, it wasn't like it caught him completely off guard; whispers of suspicion had entered his mind when he was still alive. He had watched those boys grow up, there was more than one moment along the way that made him wonder. But he never entertained it; he never felt like it was his business to. Bobby had always expected Dean and Sam to confide in him about anything important, but was different. He didn't feel like whatever was between Sam and Dean was his right to know about.

Now he was dead. Shot in the head by a Leviathan. But not even being on the wrong side of the fence was going to stop him from doing every damn thing he could to help the boys. He didn't have a human body anymore, but he could figure something out. He'd always figured something out before. 

Turns out, figuring something out was harder than he thought it would be. Weren't ghosts supposed to be able to give you cold chills and break vases? They were supposed to be able to let you know they were there when they wanted to. That's why they ended causing so much damn trouble all the time.

He'd followed Sam and Dean to two different hotel rooms and still hadn't been able to so much as move a scrap of paper. Which was frustrating as hell because from the way the boys were handling their current case Bobby would have thought they were novices. Sam had wasted at least four hours researching the wrong culprit and Dean was too busy drinking to be much help to anyone. If Bobby had been able to, he would have slapped some sense into both of their skulls. Sure they might be grieving his death, but that was no excuse.

So most days, until he was able to figure out how to poltergeist his way back into the physical world, he followed Sam and Dean, hoping that one of them would look over and see him. They never did.

But Bobby saw Sam and Dean, and watching them when they thought no one was, gave him the answer to the question that had always been at the back of his mind when he was alive. 

It was actually when they were arguing about Bobby that it happened. Bobby hadn't been expecting anything out of the ordinary, they'd been snapping at each other like angry women the past week and he knew they were bound to fight it out eventually. That's how they always worked past differences before. Throwing punches was just par for the course when it came to settling disputes between Winchesters.

So when Bobby had gotten tired of attempting to move Dean's toothbrush in the bathroom and gone out into the main room to see what the boys were doing, he wasn't surprised to see Sam backed up against the wall by Dean, who was currently threatening to shut him up the hard way.

Sam was letting himself be restrained there. He could get away from Dean if he really wanted to, but he didn't. He just lashed at his brother with words, telling him that even if Dean was sober enough to start a fight he wasn't sober enough to win it.

Bobby figured Dean would throw a punch then, he wasn't expecting what did happen. Dean was groping Sam all the sudden, one hand rubbing over Sam's pants and the other wrapping around Sam's back pulling him closer.

Bobby could see that Dean was drunk and angry, and that paired with the fact that Sam pushed Dean away and looked visibly upset made him think that this hadn't happened before. Not that it mattered if it had. Either way Bobby felt five different kinds of wrong. 

But it quickly became obvious that it had happened before when Sam told Dean he wasn't going to let himself be fucked just so Dean could get his anger out because last time that happened he couldn't sit down comfortably for a week. Dean didn't back down though and had Sam back up against the wall in a second, this time pushing a hand down the front of Sam's pants and kissing at his jawline. Come on Sammy, don't fucking hold out on me.

Sam seemed to relent, tilting his head and widening his stance to allow Dean easier access. Dean seemed pleased, and must have done something with his hand because Sam stuttered out a small moan. The sound, which Bobby could have gone a hundred more lifetimes without hearing, melted away all the shock that was freezing him in the spot, and Bobby got the hell out of there before he saw any more.

He couldn't go far, Dean had that damn flask inside the room with him, but thankfully he could get out into the parking lot. He'd let the reaper take him before he would sit there and intrude on that. He stood outside awkwardly, watching cars go by on the highway, and trying to sort out what he'd just seen. 

So the feeling he got sometimes when he saw the way Sam looked at Dean or the way they sometimes shared a room when they were staying at Bobby's, it didn't come from something imaginary. He knew there was always something between those two boys that he didn't understand. There was always part of him that wanted to know if he was right. He couldn't say this was the way he wanted to find out but nevertheless he just had, and he felt angry and resigned and heartbroken all at once.

He was angry mostly at John, for never giving his own sons the tools to avoid this, for not seeing what he was doing by taking everything away from them but each other. He was heartbroken that both Sam and Dean were so obviously damaged that they could only find comfort in themselves, and he felt resigned because even above everything in him that was telling him to be disgusted or mad at the boys Bobby understood that this was something they needed. Maybe he didn't understand it in any other way, but he did get that.

A few hours later (just to be sure) Bobby went back into the hotel room and found Dean in his boxers asleep on the bed, and Sam hunched over the table, searching through some old newspaper pages he'd printed out earlier from the public library. 

He sat across from Sam and looked at him. Now that he thought about it, knowing he had been right about Sam and Dean didn't really matter. Since when the hell did that part of their lives matter to Bobby anyway? Since when did anything threaten the responsibility and the love he had for those two? Well, never. Never was the answer to that.


End file.
